


Paul McCartney Loved Cum: a Literary Analysis

by LouisWain1939



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Analysis, As this is about the story: Paul McCartney Loved Cum, Character Study, Literary References & Allusions, Not a fic, Other, There are mature themes and references, as well as excerpts from the original text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisWain1939/pseuds/LouisWain1939
Summary: I've taken it upon myself to write an academic paper on the text: Paul McCartney Loved Cum. This is cited in MLA
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Paul McCartney Loved Cum: a Literary Analysis

**_Paul McCartney Loved Cum_ : a Literary Analysis**

_Cum._ It means many things to many different people. The story, commonly referred to as _Paul McCartney Loved Cum_ , the first sentence, could only be described as a spiritual experience. If you went up to a man on the street, an everyman if you will, they could tell you the exact sensations and emotions that coursed through his body during his first read-through of it. The author, still unknown, has released this magnum opus onto us, before disappearing into the great unknown. It is clear to most of the world, that _Cum_ is a work of art. It will join the likes of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , the _Catcher in the Rye,_ and _Lord of the Flies_ in it’s raw and unabashed retelling of men coming of age. Reading this text only leaves you with more questions than you had going in. 

We begin the story with an indisputable fact: “Paul McCartney loved cum.” However, the text doesn’t clarify _why_ Paul McCartney loved cum. The first paragraph gives us exposition, describing in detail Paul’s first foray into masturbation at the tender age of thirteen which sparked his affinity for semen: “He could never forget the feel of his own semen as it spurted over his fingers for the first time and coated his cock with a slick warmness that kept him hard for another wank directly afterwards.”(Unknown 1) The way this is worded implies that Paul’s enjoyment relates to the way cum feels. 

A question that springs to mind is the very conflict of the story: Paul’s “one-man quest to find the perfect cum.”(2) If Paul was sufficiently aroused by his own fluid as demonstrated above, then why is he seeking out another man’s? As mentioned, it is implied that the warmth or sensation is the cum is what does it for Paul, yet when faced with “the perfect cum” (we’ll get to that later), his instinct is to consume it orally. Perhaps Paul is fascinated by the taste and mouth-feel as well as the warmth. 

Paul’s second arc introduces the desire for “the perfect cum” to be released inside him. Of course, “inside him” refers to Paul’s perky ass. There is no reference to any peculiarities in his anatomy, so it can be assumed Paul doesn’t have a vaginal passage, being biologically male. This is where the author proceeds to suggest a more spiritual aspect of Paul’s love for cum. Upon mounting the provider of “the perfect cum” (we’ll get to that) Paul describes the cum as going “somewhere sacred”. This language used by the author implies that Paul considers cum being released _inside_ him as being more holy, more _sacred_ , than only using his mouth and hands.

Upon closer analysis of the text, it’s easy to see why Paul now craves this. It is heavily implied that Paul subscribes to a Catholic mindset around sex. He refers to his first experiences with masturbation as “abusing himself”, as masturbation is a sin in the eyes of the church. As for the significance of the cum going inside him, it is simply in line with the belief of “Holy Unity”. The Vatican describes a holy unity as “a unity that, beyond union in one flesh, leads to forming one heart and soul since the marriage bond is to be a sign of the love between God and humanity,” and this is exactly what Paul wants with his “Perfect cum”.

Let’s backtrack. Though it delves into the deepest reaches of the human psyche, uncovering things that lay dormant in the stones of our mind, picking apart the standards of our waking world, _Cum_ is a fictional story. But believe it or don’t, these characters actually have real life counterparts.

To understand _Cum_ , we must first consider the groundbreaking societal and cultural advancements that happened throughout the mid-20th century. As you may recall, after WWII ended, a lot of rebuilding had to be done to return to a stable quality of life. During the 1950s, many Western countries turned to traditional values, and began living in plenty compared to the wartime rations. Biblical gender roles took over as men took on the role of breadwinner and women returned to the homes, no longer needing to work in assembly-line factories to aid the war-efforts. This conservative lifestyle was embraced, and things against the status quo were feared.

The 1950s brought on the rise of rock n roll music. Much to the chagrin of the older generation, artists such as Buddy Holly, Elvis, and Chuck Berry were embraced by the youth. They viewed this music as “crude” and “demoralizing” with its fast pace and filthy instrumentals. It’s funny to consider this music being obscene with our current landscape. (I believe this is what will happen to _Cum._ It may be seen as raunchy today, but we can only imagine how it will be perceived in fifty years time).

Then came the 1960s, and all hell broke loose. It was a decade of cultural revolution, the transition to modern society. This was the decade of the Civil Rights movement, of Stonewall and the Vietnam war. It was the decade man walked on the moon, of second wave feminism. Women were no longer meek homebodies. This decade brought the sexual revolution, the summer of love. The largest generation to date, the Baby Boomers were coming of age, and they were going to get real weird with it.

A significant cultural phenomenon of the decade was called “the British Invasion”. Music made in the United Kingdom was gaining popularity in America of all places. Sadly, it seemed that the American youth had forgotten the perils of the revolutionary war, how our forefathers heroically pushed those Redcoat bastards right into the Atlantic ocean where they belonged, ridding our glorious country of the British once and for all. Alas, it seemed that these groups such as “The Kinks”, “The Rolling Stones”, “The Hollies”, “Herman’s Hermits” and “The Zombies”, had their filthy English claws in our sweet impressionable children, record sales booming, performing in every state. It seemed that the independence we fought so hard for was thrown away by the young generation, all for the sake of deepthroating British rock musicians.

This all leads back to our protagonists. You see, Paul McCartney was a real person who lived from 1942 to 1966. If you are unaware of the background, some elements of this story may be confusing. Paul, the hero of our story, was a bassist for a British rock group together from 1957-1970. It is not introduced in the story, only mentioned, but his group was called “The Beatles”. This should clear up the line that mentions “The Beatles’ trip to Paris”(3) as well as where the author refers to the “John” Character as “the sedated Beatle”(6). 

The name of the group was inspired by a group founded by Buddy Holly: “The Crickets”. Paul’s group went by “the Silver Beetles” for a brief period. You may think “The Beatles” is a typo, as there are many words the British can’t spell, such as “Color” and “Neighbor”. However, “Beatles” is in fact a double-entendre. You see, Paul and his group often partook in circle jerks and this led to their decision in spelling “Beetles” this way. They called them the Beatles because they be beating dick.

This brings us to our secondary protagonist by the name of “John”. It wouldn't be out of the question to assume John is a non-entity... a place-holder if you will. It is a very common name, and can be substituted for an everyman, a good example being how unidentified corpses are referred to as “John Doe”. You would be wrong though. It’s silly to think of any decision in _Cum_ as arbitrary. John is a real person as well. _Cum_ refers to John as a “Beatle” as well as a “young rhythm guitarist”. The real life rhythm guitarist of the Beatles was called, you guessed it, John. 

Way back in the sixties when they were active, the “Lennon-McCartney” partnership was widely-renowned. You might even remember some of their bigger hits such as “Love Me Do”, “It’s Only Love”, “All My Loving” and “It’s Okay to Leave a Dog in a Hot Car”. In 1970 the partnership was dissolved much to the chagrin of their tight-knit group of fans, lovingly dubbed “Beatle fans”. Fifty years later, however, the separation of the group is widely regarded as a good thing. This is because the most talented and cool member of the group, George Harrison, was untethered from the filthy English grip of Lennon-McCartney, and released his smash-hit album: _All Things Must Pass_. This album is still regarded as the best album released, and Harrison went on to have a very successful solo career, appearing in the Monty Python film he produced: “Life of Brian”.

This tie-in to real life events could be more than just a clever reference. This could be the author urging us to use _Cum_ as a consideration in facing your everyday reality. Perhaps literally, we would infer this as a criticism of the British Invasion, as the Beatles were a British Invasion group. Much like how Paul swallows cum throughout the story, us Americans were consuming English music without a second thought. It could be even more literal in that the youth were sexually obsessed with these Englishmen, _literally_ desiring to swallow their cum. 

Now that we have established who these men are, and their significance in 20th century culture, let’s return to _Cum_ . The first arc of the story is Paul McCartney’s “one-man quest to find the perfect cum.”(2). Paul’s “perfect cum” is described as “a perfect consistency that jetted out of its bearer’s cock with speed and landed on its destination in the desired fashion.”(2) Paul had found that most cum was either “too runny; almost like milk”(2) or “too thick, like globs of shaving cream which never vacated the penis in an arousing way.”(2) We never learn where McCartney’s own cum lays on this spectrum, though from the exposition, it seemed that it turned him on sufficiently. I hate to pick on an otherwise flawless text, but mentioning this detail would greatly improve the experience of reading _Cum_. Perhaps Paul’s cum was fine, just not “the perfect cum”. Additionally, Paul’s voyeuristic tendencies are a great homage to the real life Paul’s thrill-seeking behavior. (See the 1964 televised Roundup Interview).

  
  
  


The second paragraph goes on to reveal the owner of “the perfect cum”. It is no other than the “John” character, who is meant to represent the other half of “Lennon-McCartney” the genius partnership behind the 1967 film “Magical Mystery Tour”. 

However, the Lennon-McCartney characters in the story divert slightly from their real life counterparts. For example, they describe Paul McCartney’s eyes as “piercing brown”, but in actuality they are hazel. Also, at the end of the story, John calls Paul a “dirty cum-whore”, then goes on to say he loves him despite it. In reality, British “people” are unable to feel love the way the rest of us can.

As mentioned, Paul ends up wanting to engage in a “holy union” with the cum. The implication is that Paul isn’t aroused by the act of fucking itself, but more so the anticipation of semen entering him. The author describes it as such: “The younger Beatle groaned as he was stretched and kept his thoughts on the end goal, and the sweetest of treats.”(11) It is also interesting that besides the exposition, it is never explicitly stated where Paul reaches orgasm whilst indulging in his “perfect cum”.

Once Paul had the revelation of wanting the cum inside him on paragraph nine, the first dialogue in the story, we begin to explore John’s perspective for the first time. Let’s put ourselves in John’s shoes. Imagine: You’re beating dick in a Parisian hotel room, and out of nowhere your bandmate and songwriting partner, Paul McCartney, “without so much as a greeting”(6) begins to lick the cum off your skin, then brings you to orgasm two more times, swallowing all of it.

Paul is described as having a fascination with semen, though states that “he had viewed himself to be straight”. So in terms of the story, we do not have any further context besides that, so it is unclear whether Paul holds any romantic feelings towards his bandmate or any other men.

However, in this same story, we get a clearer picture when it comes to John. His conflict stems from Paul seeing their intimate encounters as a “business transaction”(14), it annoying him. John tries to hold back as to not give Paul “What he [Paul] wanted”(14). The following line “If only he [John] could get what he wanted as well”(14) implies that John wants a deeper connection. This is confirmed when he pulled “Paul fully into his lap...kissing his friend”(18) John additionally “kept a firm hold on the back of Paul’s head and moaned as he tasted himself on his eager tongue”(18) perhaps worried that Paul would not reciprocate. 

It is clearly demonstrated in the story why Paul wants to fuck his bandmate. The “perfect cum”. However, no details are given for John’s infatuation. From what is written, the first time Paul indulges in the cum, He wordlessly “dipped his head and stuck out his tongue, which collected his most treasured prize”(6) and John did “nothing to stop his band mate as he mounted the bed.”(6) Though the story doesn’t help us out much to see his side, we can turn to real life accounts to complete the puzzle. Take a good look at the photo below:

_Figure 1._

Take a good look at that face. That’s our protagonist, the individual who’s psyche we’ve been picking apart this entire time: Paul McCartney. See, that’s his real life counterpart who took part in the British Invasion. This is a fictional story, but it's safe to assume they share the same appearance. 

What thoughts come to you looking at this image? Your initial reactions perhaps? I feel safe in assuming that collectively, the same phrase becomes clear in our minds' eye. A resounding: _This guy fucks_

By seeing this head-shot, no longer have to analyze the text in depth to decipher the reasons behind John’s instant compliance. Regardless of sexuality or physical preference, anybody would instantly want to hit that. There are no other options.

Now that we’ve gone over the cultural context and human behavior in _Cum_ , we must now take a step back, and address the overarching message of _Cum_. Paul McCartney loved cum. Let’s figure out why.

A Fetish is defined as “a form of sexual desire in which gratification is linked to an abnormal degree to a particular object, item of clothing, part of the body, etc.” Obviously, Paul’s love of cum is a fetish. Multiple studies have been done on the subject, concluding that fetishes develop from “early imprinting and Pavlovian or Classical conditioning. Fetishes in essence are the product of associating early and enjoyable sexual experiences with the aforementioned factors.

Reading the text, we’ve got our answer immediately. Paul’s first experience with masturbation resulted in his semen spurting over his fingers and coating “his cock with a slick warmness.”(1) Paul associated that sexual gratification with the appearance, feeling, and perhaps scent of semen. Further contact with it makes Paul relive that initial sexual gratification. Maybe his own semen doesn’t work, because for the most men, ejaculation means the end of a sex, and Paul needs the semen to give him that push to orgasm. Maybe John’s fluid is the one that most closely resembles his own. 

Other experiences as well, in early childhood, could’ve given Paul this inclination. Perhaps other things that resemble semen giving him that positive association. The British are known for eating some terrible foods, parts of animals that really shouldn't be eaten, and mash. Perhaps jellied ox taint was Paul’s favorite meal as a child, the scent and consistency of semen reminding him of better days. Paul might not remember whatever experiences it was himself, it only existed in his subconscious.

Whatever it may be, everybody can agree that _Cum_ is an instant classic, with much more positives than negatives, and with countless possible interpretations. All great works were considered vulgar in their time, such as those of William Shakespeare and Leonardo DaVinci. I know in my heart that in one hundred years time, _Cum_ will be taught in 9th grade classrooms across the globe, long after the real Lennon-McCartney partnership has been forgotten. 

  
  


* * *

Works Cited

  * Unknown. “Cum” Accessed: 5 December 2020[ https://www.reddit.com/r/copypasta/comments/c413ef/i_wonder_if_theres_beatles_fanfiction/](https://www.reddit.com/r/copypasta/comments/c413ef/i_wonder_if_theres_beatles_fanfiction/)
  * Heath, Chris. “The Untold Stories of Paul McCartney.” _GQ_ , 11 September 2018.[ https://www.gq.com/story/the-untold-stories-of-paul-mccartney?mbid=social_twitter](https://www.gq.com/story/the-untold-stories-of-paul-mccartney?mbid=social_twitter)
  * Quintana Zunino, Gonzalo R. and Eoghan Mac Cionnaith, Conall. “Commentary: Have a Fetish? Here’s Why That’s Normal and Natural” _Global News,_ 7 July 2019.[ https://globalnews.ca/news/5456634/fetish-normal/amp/](https://globalnews.ca/news/5456634/fetish-normal/amp/)
  * Akins, Chana K. “The Role of Pavlovian Conditioning in Sexual Behavior: A Comparative Analysis of Human and Nonhuman Animals” _International Journal of Comparative Psychology_ 17.2 (2004): 241-262 [ https://escholarship.org/content/qt1wc177zt/qt1wc177zt.pdf?t=lnqhkb&v=lg ](https://escholarship.org/content/qt1wc177zt/qt1wc177zt.pdf?t=lnqhkb&v=lg)



  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
